


A Psychopath After My Own Heart

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [35]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Rising (2007), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Movie, Manip, Manipulative Hannibal, Random Encounters, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yami Bakura and Hannibal Lecter meet, they discover they have something in common...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Psychopath After My Own Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. The geniuses at Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer own the film Hannibal Rising. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Being psychopathic - that was what Yami Bakura and Hannibal Lecter had in common. And from their perspective, they liked it... not just a little from time to time, but a lot, to be precise... 

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, of course, very much appreciated... :)


End file.
